


Creativity Night - misunderstandings/hair

by TomatoFujoshi



Series: Tango fic and it's drabbles [23]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: Fill for the prompts: misunderstandings and/or hair.
Douglas thinks about their hair.





	

Douglas hadn’t visited a barber shop in ages.   
Their hair was almost touching their shoulders.

It probably needed a trim to look less shaggy and more put together but the last time Douglas had grown their hair to this length and only wanted a trim the hairdresser had managed to misunderstand the words ‘just a trim so it looks better’ to mean ‘cut it all off’ and they had been set back months.   
So now they were afraid to try again. 

They didn’t know anyone who they would trust with their hair either.   
So shaggy it was.   
It didn’t look that bad.   
But they wanted a proper haircut. 

Where could they go?


End file.
